Biologic Space Laboratories research station
The Biologic Space Laboratories research station is a large research station orbiting the planet SR388 in its solar system. Its purpose is to research various life forms from an untold number of planets in each habitat. The vessel is operated by Biologic Space Laboratories. It is the setting for Metroid Fusion. There are some signs that the B.S.L. has some relationship to or is possibly a recreation of the BOTTLE SHIP of Metroid: Other M, as many of the specimens onboard (noticeably Nightmare and a clone of Ridley) were transferred to make their reappearance in Metroid Fusion. Additionally, all 3 sectors of the BOTTLE SHIP have a counterpart with the same environment on the B.S.L. Unlike the BOTTLE SHIP, which had the purpose of bioweapon production, the BSL seems to have been designed mainly, if not entirely, for research and peaceful application only (or so the Federation claims). [http://metroid.retropixel.net/metroid4/metroidfusion_map.jpg Complete Map of the BSL Station] Biology The BSL station had many unique creatures captured from SR388 and Zebes and possibly other planets, as well as transferred specimens from the BOTTLE SHIP. *Alpha Metroid *Aqua Zebesian *Arachnus *Barrier Core-X *Blue X *Bull *Choot *Core-X *Dachora *Dessgeega *Elephant Bird *Etecoon *Evir *Fake tank *Fune *Gadora *Gamma Metroid *Genesis *Geron *Gerubus *Geruta *Gold Sciser *Gold Space Pirate *Green X *Halzyn *Hornoad *Infant Metroid *Kago *Kihunter *Menu *Metroid *Moto *Namihe *Neo-Ridley *Nettori *Nightmare *Omega Metroid *Owtch *Powamp *Puyo *Red X *Reo *Ridley *Ripper *SA-X *Samus Eater *Samus Eater Bud *Scientist *Sciser *Security Robot B.O.X. *Serris *Sidehopper *Skultera *Sova *Waver *X Parasite *Yameba *Yard *Yellow X *Zebesian *Zeela *Zero *Zeta Metroid *Zombie researcher *Zozoro Overview The BSL research station appears to have been a hollowed-out asteroid with a docking ring around the widest portion of the asteroid. Here is a simple overview of the different parts of the station: Main Deck *This area contained elevator access, storage, etc. It linked all the other parts of the station together and consisted of several sub-sections: **Docking Bays ***This is where Samus first entered the space station. Her ship was located here. **Quarantine Bay ***This is where the X infected components of Samus's suit were kept, and therefore the birthplace of the SA-X. **Habitation Deck ***This area contained the living quarters for the crew and the researchers. It is also where Samus found the Etecoons and Dachoras, a few of the only creatures aboard the station that had not been infected by the X (The others being the various stages of Metroids.). **Central Reactor Core ***This area is found covered in vines and Kihunters prior to defeating Nettori; afterwords, the area is cleared of vines and is fully functional. **Reactor Silo ***This is where the main reactor that powers the entire station was kept, as well as the Auxiliary Power Station. **Operations Deck ***This is where the controls for the station's main operations, such as orbital position and the self-destruct mechanism, were located. **Main Elevator ***This was the main entrance to the 6 sectors. **Sub-Zero Containment ***This is where the cloned Ridley's drained husk was transferred to from the BOTTLE SHIP. Sector 1 (SRX) *This sector reproduced the environment of planet SR388, home of both the X Parasites and the Metroids. Sector 2 (TRO) *This sector was used to research creatures living in humid, jungle-like habitats. Sector 3 (PYR) *This sector was used to research creatures living in extremely hot habitats, such as deserts and volcanoes. **Main Boiler Control Room Sector 4 (AQA) *This sector was used to research marine creatures. Sector 5 (ARC) *This sector was used to research creatures living in extremely cold habitats. Sector 6 (NOC) *This sector was used to research nocturnal and cave-dwelling creatures. Restricted Zone *This facility is where the top-secret Metroid breeding project took place and is possibly a recreation of Sector Zero. While the Main Deck held facilities related the station's operations and the living quarters for the scientists, Sector 1 represented the ideal Metroid breeding environment from SR388, and the other sectors represented different environmental climates: desert/volcanic, forest/tropical, aquatic/seabed, ice/arctic, nocturnal/cave. Accordingly, each sector housed different species. Sectors 2 to 6 were simply stereotypical habitat patterns used to research creatures from different planets, unlike Sector 1's strict replication of a single planet's ecosystem. X infestation When Samus Aran was attacked by an X Parasite on SR388, she was transported to Galactic Federation HQ. There, large portions of her Power Suit were surgically removed and transported to the research station, leaving her stripped of all of her upgrades save the basic Power Beam, and creating the Fusion Suit. However, while in the Quarantine Bay, the infected components and upgrades of her Power Suit formed together to create the SA-X. The SA-X used a Power Bomb to escape the Quarantine Bay, releasing all the X the scientists had unwittingly brought onto the station in the process. As a result, every (non Metroid) organism aboard the station was infected, save for a small group of Etecoons and Dachoras that happened to coincidentally be the very same group she saved from the self destructing Planet Zebes. Samus, having been provided with a new gunship and the Fusion Suit, was sent to investigate the explosion. She soon learned the fate of every living thing aboard the station and subsequently set out to exterminate the X, even if it required her to destroy the station and herself. Metroid breeding program As Samus explored the station, she came across a Restricted Laboratory. Here, she learned that the Galactic Federation had been using the station for a secret Metroid breeding program. However, an SA-X, as the original had asexually reproduced into several copies, managed to lock down the lab and cause it to self-destruct, ultimately destroying the program. Destruction Samus soon found out that the Galactic Federation planned on using the X for military purposes. However, she was strongly against this as she knew how dangerous they were. Her ship's computer tried to stop Samus by locking her in a Navigation Room. Samus demanded to be released, but the computer had its orders to keep her from destroying the station, so the Federation could arrive. When she mistakenly called the computer Adam, her private name for the computer, it awakened to the fact that it was the real Adam Malkovich, Samus's late commanding officer. Adam agreed that the X are too dangerous, and he devised a plan to ram the station into SR388 using the station's propulsion system, killing all the X on board the vessel and on the planet to rid the universe of their existence. Samus set the station to crash into SR388. As Samus left the station after confronting both an SA-X and an Omega Metroid, it crashed into SR388, destroying the research station, the planet, and the entire X species. Official website "The six-sector Biologic Space Labs research station was designed to hold specimens in self-sustaining ecosystems mimicking those of the organisms' native planets. Even extreme conditions, ranging from a planet's molten core to sub-arctic temperatures, can be replicated." Trivia *The B.S.L. is the last of five space stations to be destroyed, the other four being the [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]], Oubliette, Ceres Space Colony, and BOTTLE SHIP. *The original design of the B.S.L. in the beta version of Metroid Fusion looks quite similar to the [[G.F.S Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]]' design. By contrast, its final design resembles a more organic version of the BOTTLE SHIP, possibly hinting at a connection. Gallery Image:BSL research station.PNG|Samus had just entered the station in her new gunship Image:BSL research station6.png|The Restricted Lab falling off the station Image:BSL research station7.png|The Restricted Lab falling into space Image:BSL research station8.png|The Restricted Lab exploding Image:BSL research station5.png|Samus setting the station to crash into SR388 Image:BSL research station1.png|The station crashing into SR388 Image:BSL research station2.png|The station entering SR388's atmosphere Image:BSL research station3.png|The station exploding Image:BSL research station4.png|Samus's starship escapes the explosion BSL manga.png|''Metroid Fusion Special Edition: Rebirth of Samus'' es:Laboratorios Espaciales Biometrox ru:Biologic Space Laboratories Category:BSL Category:Space Station Category:Asteroids Category:Destroyed Locations